


горячая штучка

by q_ello



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Other, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: не бойся я с тобой
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi & Yonebayashi Saiko





	горячая штучка

вечером, когда всё, что нужно, уже куплено, мусор вынесен, срач на столе в гостиной убран и помощь сассану больше никакая не нужна (ладно, он лично отвечал только за срач), гинши отправляется в единственное в особняке место, которое хозяюшка в сассане всеми силами игнорирует.

гинши, на самом-то деле, может его понять. пытаться привести комнату сайко в порядок — то же самое, что пытаться перекрыть дыру в водопроводной трубе жвачкой. на такое решится только какой-нибудь псих.

гинши, кстати, парочку раз точно получал в свой адрес оскорбление «псих».

сайко на его появление никак не реагирует — не укрывается одеялом, чтобы притвориться спящей, не спрашивает вкрадчиво: ты же побездельничать пришёл, да? она сидит на полу, пялится в экран своей приставки и вздыхает: почему антагонистов в отомэ делают такими стрёмными? сайко, по всему видимому, немного лень и некогда отвлекаться на его активную деятельность. может, даже у этой дурёхи отвалилась неприязнь к чему-либо, что включает в себя пункт «поднять свою жопу с пола».

гинши говорит: хватит выпивать воду, которую я приношу, душно пиздец, — и открывает окно.

сайко: раз — недовольно цыкает (гинши готов поспорить, что это потому, что он не «бездельничать» сюда пришёл), два — ставит сюжет на паузу (слышен забавный мягкий звук _поньк_ ) и три — поворачивается с глазами, будто он оставил её с двумя детьми и уехал на гаваи.

— нахрена ты приносишь воду, которую нельзя пить? — она драматично шмыгает носом, и, в общем-то, на этом драма заканчивается. — и вообще, — она ещё и улыбается, — если я заболею, тебе же со мной и носиться.

— ещё чего, скину тебя на сассана.

сайко фыркает. что-то вроде немого: ага, а я принцесса. что-то вроде: не скинешь. чё ты выпендриваешься.

и гинши думает: ну, ты такая же избалованная. да, не скину. думает: и правда, чё я выпендриваюсь.

перед кем я выпендриваюсь.

он плюхается на кровать, и под его спиной что-то шелестит — сайко, ну ёб твою мать. он достаёт оттуда пустую пачку из-под чипсов, комкает её и кидает в урну у стены — эту урну притащил он и пополняет, видимо, тоже только он. пачка пикирует вниз уже на половине пути. налепленные когда-то им же прозрачные, но горящие в темноте (точнее, не горящие, потому что сайко не питает их до этого светом) звёзды насмешливо смотрят на него с потолка.

гинши думает: бля. как же не хочется вставать.

сайко злорадно посмеивается: вау, ширагин, вот ты лох.

смотрит на него, понимает, кажется, как хорошо он устроился, и добавляет: оставь там. как-нибудь потом выкинешь. 

это почему-то действительно помогает — подняться и всё-таки добросить это говно к остальному мусору. сайко хмыкает и передаёт ему ещё одну пачку — уже от крекеров, — пока он там. гинши тяжко вздыхает.

у сайко в комнате есть два стула — хорошее начало, правда? забавный факт: они молча договорились о том, что один стул будет вешалкой для одежды гинши, а другой — для сайко, но в итоге они, конечно, всё равно смешиваются. сайко как-то грозилась его откормить, чтобы её груди было свободно в его кофтах. она честно старалась — предлагала ему чипсы, даже как-то повела его в фастфуд за свой счёт; потом гинши было очень, очень хуёво — сайко приговаривала не идти на свет.

на столике куча разбросанных разрисованных листов и кружка с канцелярией внутри. канцелярию с кружкой притащил гинши — чтобы сайко по сто тысяч раз не просила одолжить то карандаш, то ещё что-нибудь. она с этим доёбывалась даже до, прости господи, урие.

если тщательно подумать, то комнату сайко он обустраивал больше, чем свою. и спал он здесь больше часов, чем в своей комнате. он даже чинил здесь форточку.

смешно получается, на самом деле. гинши ложится обратно на кровать, подзывает сайко ближе — она послушно пододвигается под чужую ладонь, волосы у неё спутанные и — у хару, в общем-то, были мягче, но всё равно приятно. ноги гудят после ходьбы, гинши переворачивается лицом в подушку, и обострённый слух обостряется ещё сильнее — кажется, он слышит, как в кухне внизу разговаривают сассан и тоору. по голым локтям проходится прохладный воздух из окна. сайко под рукой снова издаёт недовольный звук (может быть, в игре что-то пошло не так) и поворачивается — немного прохладные волосы под ладонью заменяются тёплыми руками и горячей щекой.

гинши поднимает голову, чтобы что-нибудь сказать — и натыкается взглядом на стену. слева приклеен плакат с каким-то корейским айдолом, справа — фотка, где он сам заводит мотоцикл. под ними красиво (в кои-то веки) написано маркером: горячая штучка. и хрен разберёт, к кому именно это относится.

гинши говорит: может, ляжешь сегодня пораньше, чтобы в кои-то веки позавтракать вместе? было бы клёво.

сайко поворачивается опять, опираясь о запястье лбом — её ресницы едва касаются ладони, и это щекотно. она отвечает: знаешь, то, что ты ко всем так одинаково требователен, немного бесит. а то, что и оправдания тебе не интересны, бесит ещё сильнее.

гинши смотрит на это «горячая штучка» и пытается понять, предъявили ли ему только что претензию или нет. извиниться ради приличия или нет. ждёт ли этих извинений сайко. он не уверен даже насчёт претензии — сайко говорит доверительно, не пытается даже боднуть его лбом. а она любит так делать, когда раздражена.

она фыркает и продолжает: на самом деле я не могу назвать это плохой чертой.

вот видите.

гинши делано возмущается: ну, если тебе так не нравится, я перестану будить тебя на завтрак. пытаться будить тебя на завтрак.

сайко фыркает. что-то вроде немого: ага, а я принцесса. что-то вроде: не перестанешь. чё ты выпендриваешься.

и гинши думает: ну, у тебя тоже есть что-то вроде рыцаря. да, не перестану. думает: и правда, чё я выпендриваюсь.

перед кем я выпендриваюсь.


End file.
